


Avengers and Love

by The_Black_widow_247



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Kisses, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_widow_247/pseuds/The_Black_widow_247
Summary: REQUEST PLEASE





	1. Chapter 1

So I thought I should do this, you know what to do - send me the number of which prompt you want and with which character  
what to do:  
-send me a request with one of the numbers - according to which prompt you want. (Write which category its under)  
\- tell me which character you want  
\- tell me what kind of relationship you want with them.  
ANGST  
1\. “Please don’t go, don’t leave me here!”

2\. “Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”

3\. “But I really need this A!”

4\. “Is this really happening?”

5\. “I just wanted someone to notice me.”

6\. “Sometimes it’s good to be scared because it means you still have something to lose…”

7\. “I can’t lose you. I won’t survive and that’s your fault. You made me love you. You let me in.”

8\. “Why didn’t you try harder? You just left.”

10\. “I don’t want to look at you when I know I can’t be with you.”

11\. “So you hate me now too? Join the club.”

12\. “I’m never good enough, no matter what I say, no matter what I do.”

13\. “You want to know what happened to me? You! You happened to me.”

14\. “You took a piece of me, and I let you.”

15\. “I love you and im always going to love you, but I don’t want to love you! I want to be happy.”

16\. “Please don’t chase me anymore unless you’re ready to catch me.”

17\. “I’m not alright! Okay? Are you satisfied? I’m not alright.”

18\. “I’m not going to say goodbye to you again, do you understand me?”

19\. “Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?”

20\. “The problem is that I don’t think I can stop thinking about you.”

21\. “I thought you were different, obviously I was wrong.”

22\. “I loved you through everything and you don’t even care!”

23\. “Go ahead, laugh at the girl who cares too much.”

24\. “Please don’t leave me.”

25\. “I’m mad at you because I love you!”

26\. “I’m getting really tired of losing people.”

27\. “You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want.”

28\. “Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”

29\. “Nothing about us feels right anymore.”

30\. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

31\. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life!”

32\. “What?” “Nothing, I’m just glad I met you.”

33\. “I want my best friend back.”

34\. “No, I’m going to change your life. I’m that girl.”

35\. “I know I may do a lot of stupid shit, but I am a lot closer to finding someone than you are.”

36\. “I just need you to stop being so nice to me unless you’re gonna marry me after.”

37\. “You’re either with me or you’re not. You can’t just come and go as you please.”

38\. “Even though I know you’re lying, I still almost believe you.”

39\. “You saved me from myself.”

40\. “You’re constantly leaving me.”

41\. “I’m still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn’t work.”

42\. “I came here to win you back, and dammit, I’ll do whatever I have to.”

43\. “Just stop lying to me for once!”

44\. “What are you doing here?”

45\. “Is this it? Is this the end of us?”

46\. “I messed up.”

47\. “Please, just do this for me.”

48\. “I don’t even know you.”

49\. “You’re the one who put me back together.”

50\. “Please don’t give up on me.”

OTHER

1\. Do you ever wonder when you became the very thing you’re afraid of?  
2\. When you love someone, it’s worth fighting for. No matter what the odds.  
3\. Friends don’t let friends do stupid shit alone.  
4\. You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want  
5\. I really don’t let myself cry in front of anybody  
6\. I need to learn to stop caring  
7\. Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do.  
8\. You took a piece of me and I let you.  
9\. We’re friends, real friends and that means no matter how long it takes, when you finally decide to look back, I’ll still be here.  
10\. It wasn’t over, it still isn’t over!  
11\. So you think I’m broken? Then fix me.  
12\. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you’re scared that it’s not the right thing. Even if you’re scared it’ll cause problems. You say it, you say it loud.  
13\. There is nothing worse in the world than thinking you have a chance when you really don’t  
14\. Don’t you understand? I can’t leave you, but you’re constantly leaving me.  
15\. I only wanted you to be happy, I’m just sorry it couldn’t be with me.  
16\. I’m still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn’t work.  
17\. What if nobody ever loves me?  
18\. You’re perfect. Which is beyond annoying, I can’t look at you.  
19\. I love you and I’m always going to love you, but I don’t want to love you. I want to be happy.  
20\. You don’t destroy the person you love  
21\. If I murder someone, you are the person is call to help me drag the body across the floor. You’re my person.  
22\. If there’s no food, I’m going home  
23\. We should be drunk, why aren’t we drunk?  
24\. I’m standing here, looking at you and all I want to do is kiss you.  
25\. I have to walk away from you, I have to for me.  
26\. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I love you when I knew I did.  
27\. I can’t imagine a day when I won’t be in love with you  
28\. You bother the hell out of me  
29\. All I want is you!  
30\. Since when do I care about anyone’s happiness but mine?  
31\. I will always find you  
32\. If people are suppose to be together, they will find a way.  
33\. You may have noticed, but I’m not all there myself  
34\. Come bother me  
35\. I just want you to be happy  
36\. How do you begin to explain something that you cent even understand yourself?  
37\. Everything around me makes me miss you  
38\. Nothing about us feels right anymore  
39\. You have to promise me, you won’t fall in love with me.  
40\. I don’t want to be just the next girl  
41\. You wanna dance with me?  
42\. Sometimes, you fall for someone you didn’t expect but that doesn’t make it wrong  
43\. Every time I look at you, it hurts  
44\. Shouldn’t we hold out for the person who doesn’t just tolerate our little quirks, but actually kind of likes them?  
45\. I’m happy your happy, but dammit what if?  
46\. You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning  
47\. We were inseparable, constantly being separated  
48\. I know you’re mad at me, but I need help with my tie  
49\. What am I to you?  
50\. So whose the unlucky girl?  
51\. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy. Even if that happiness no longer includes me.  
52\. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and somehow, I don’t know, somehow you chose me.  
53\. What I’m about to say is the most selfish thing I’ve ever said in my life.  
54\. The first rule of truly live, do the thing you’re most afraid of.  
55\. The truth is, I’ve tried to stop thinking of but I cant  
56\. I’m mad at you because I love you!  
57\. I try so hard and I’m never the one  
58\. You’re jealous aren’t you?  
59\. Why are you so annoying?  
60\. Never in a million years  
61\. I might have had a few shots  
62\. I could kiss you right now!  
63\. It’s your fault we are in this mess.  
64\. I hate you  
65\. Just admit you’re wrong!  
66\. I need you to do me a huge favor  
67\. Well this is awkward  
68\. “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!  
69\. “If you’re not scared, then you’re not taking a chance. If you’re not taking a chance, then what the hell are we doing anyway?  
70\. Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?  
71\. All nighter, you and me. First one to fall sleep buys the other dinner.  
72\. It’s midnight, what do you want?  
73\. Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?  
74\. I’m too sober for this shit  
75\. Just pretend to be my date  
76\. I can’t believe you dragged me into this  
77\. Quick, kiss me!  
78\. Out of all the people in the world, I get stuck with you  
79\. You’re going to love me. Watch, you’ll see  
80\. It’s midnight, what do you want?  
81\. I wish I never laid eyes on you. I wish we never met. If I never laid eyes on you then I wouldn’t have fallen in love  
82\. I’m not a fantasy. If you want me, earn me!  
83\. Are you wearing my shirt?  
84\. Don’t look at me like that  
85\. Being your friend is basically ruining my life  
86\. If you leave, I will literally go out of my freakin mind.  
87\. I just want the chance to be yours again  
88\. Stop saying you’re sorry  
89\. I’ve been in love with her/him my entire life! And I think she/he loves me too.  
90\. It hurts so bad I can’t breathe  
91\. you’re my best friend. And if anything were to happen to you, I would lose my mind  
92\. That’s the problem, I don’t want to hate you. Because if I hate you then I’ll have nothing left  
93\. How about that dance?  
94\. Hold my hand dammit, we gotta make this look convincing!  
95\. Wait, am I dreaming or are you actually smiling?  
96\. Just do this for me and I promise I will make it worth your while!  
97\. I never had a minute to think about how I feel about you  
98\. I came here to win you back, and dammit, I’ll do whatever I have to  
99\. Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.  
100\. Words don’t mean anything to me! You know what does? Taking action  
101\. The thing is, I can’t pretend we never happened because I’m still in love with you  
102\. We could’ve had a life together  
103\. Hold on to me  
104\. Can you stay? Please?  
105\. Let’s go somewhere, anywhere in the world. Just you and me.  
106\. You only get one life. It’s actually your duty to live it as fully as possible  
107\. I can make you happy  
108\. Do it, I dare you!  
109\. I’m not freaking out, are you freaking out?  
110\. You are never too old for a Disney movie  
111\. College AU  
112\. You’re my new dream  
113\. You mean more to me than anyone in this whole wide world  
114\. I’ll always catch you  
115\. Wait, what are the rules again?  
116\. That’s no fair! You cheated!  
117\. Neighbors  
118\. I’ll race you  
119\. I look at you and I’m home  
120\. True love is putting someone else before yourself  
121\. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever.  
122\. I think about you a lot more than I probably should.  
123\. What do you wish for at night?  
124\. I told you not to fall in love with me.  
125\. Coffee shop au  
126\. How drunk are you right now?  
127\. Can we just stay in bed and cuddle? Watch some Disney movies?  
128\. I think I’m falling in love with you  
129\. This stays between us  
130\. You have ten minutes, so make it quick.  
131\. You owe me, big time.  
132\. If you make fun of me one more time, I’m gonna tell everyone we know that you named your favorite pillow Mr. Puff Puff.  
133\. If your house was on fire and you only had ten seconds to save something important, what would you get?  
134\. So I was–don’t move! There’s a spider on your shoulder!  
135\. How the hell do I end up with hufflepuff!?  
136\. Okay, it’s settled.you are officially my zombie apocalypse partner.  
137\. What is the point of being alive if you don’t try to do something remarkable  
138\. Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you  
139\. When you meet the right person, you know it. You can’t stop thinking about them. They’re your best friend and your soul mate. You can’t wait to spend the rest of your life with them. No one and nothing else can compare.  
140\. When you find someone you want to keep around, you do something about it.  
141\. You’re just as screwed up as I am, I like you.  
142\. Doctor au  
143\. You’re insane, you know that?  
144\. But what if we get caught!?  
145\. Comic con au  
146\. You are really comfortable.  
147\. Just kiss me already  
148\. You made me love you and I hate you for that!  
149\. Why are you smiling at me like that?  
150\. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t stop thinking about you


	2. STeve x REader (#51)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you so much, I just want you to be happy. Even if that no longer includes me.

You hit the mat hard, once again distracted by that handsome super soldier who claimed your heart. Steve stood by the locker rooms chatting and flirting with Sharon Carter, or at least that’s what it looked like,  
“Sestra!” Natasha shouted at you, “get over your little crush and focus it could get you killed!” She shrieked and held a hand out for you. Natasha Romanoff as your older sister was the definition of tough love. You sighed, “it’s not a crush I just want to look out for him” you lied, “oh get over it you know love is for children” she said with her sober face and you just went back to sparing still watching him from the corner of your eye.

 

That night there was a party and you stood by the bar drinking and talking to Bruce and Natasha, (don’t worry when you weren’t sparing Natasha was the best sister ever) and as you were laughing at asomething Bruce said you saw them, Steve and Sharon where there on the dance floor kissing passionately,   
“Get a room at I right?” Natasha said laughing but nothing was funny about what was happening, “Whatever” you turned back to the bar and poorer yourself some vodka so Natasha rolled her eyes, “you know he loves you right?” She said looking worried and you looked at Steve then back to Natasha, “no he doesn’t I love him so much Nat, I just want him to be happy even if it isn’t with me” you said she just walked away shaking her head.

 

The next morning you walked into the kitchen groaning at the raging hangover you had, “ow” you heard Tony say while he drank some coffee, you rolled your eyes and then widened them when you felt a pair of lips on yours, your eyes opened to see Steve there and you shoved him off, “what the he’ll im not Carter” you said loudly causing all the Avengers in the room to look at you, “I know I don’t want Carter she tried to kiss me last night and I shoved her off, your sestra was right I do love you (y/n).” And you kissed him deeply earning you too many claps and cheers.


	3. Natasha x male!reader

You were in love with the deadliest assassin who won your heart, you both were stubborn as hell and you loved every moment with her everything was better and everything was great with her. But you knew in the back of your head what happened you should have said something but you never did and it all made sense the growing distance the late night “missions” and the hiding so much hiding but you wouldn’t let your doubt get in the way of your love for her and here you were back at your apartment sitting down on the couch, “I thought you were different, obviously I was wrong” you said in a monotone voice your face cold and hard, “Please baby don’t do this it was a mistake I won’t do it again please stop!” Natasha pleaded when you got up and started packing your bags, “Even though I know you’re lying, I still almost believe you” you state hard and throw in all your clothes everything that you could fit and proceeded into the bathroom to continue, “You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want.” She said trying to get the power she always wanted the power and it hurt her that you were the one in control and you knew it, “no I’m leaving because the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my fucking life with was making out with my best friend for no good reason, I’m leaving because I’m done with your god damn games Natalia!” You yelled, “here take this I don’t want it any more” you threw the small black box at the bed near her which had a ring you had custom made with the quote that you believed You saved me from myself carved into them, “I can’t lose you. I won’t survive and that’s your fault. You made me love you. You let me in.” Natasha said crying now, “no don’t put this on me this was all you!” You yelled and zipped up your bag,   
“You’re either with me or you’re not. You can’t just come and go as you please, and I let you for a while and I’m done with all this bullshit I’m done Natasha go be with James if you love him so much, You took a piece of me, and I let you so that’s my fault I should have never given you a second glance, they told me not to, to keep walking but I didn’t listen and given you a chance and that was my last mistake” you said as she followed you as you walked to the door, “Is this it? Is this the end of us?” She said softly and quietly, “yes it is Natalia, have a nice life with James you to deserve everything you got” you said so harshly it physically hurt both of you as you slammed the door walking out of her life and starting your own. 

 

-9 months later-   
Natasha stood in the Avengers facility in her room. Ever since you left she never left her room in the compound only leaving for food and shopping, You could say she was alone but she wasn’t she had her son to keep her company, he had your (your eye color) eyes and your nose with fiery red hair, she tried calling god did she but you vanished no one knew where you were you had resigned from the Avengers and that was the last anyone has ever heard of you, the engagement ring you bought was on a necklace chain that Natasha wore everyday she never forgot you even when she tried she would look down at Kaden and saw you so you stayed on her mind and the other Avengers were constantly looking for you just so they could see Natasha and that you could at least know about your child. 

As for you, you were sitting in the cab and looked out the window you watched the city until you came to a stop in front of the now dreaded Avengers tower your whole body became limp and you were on auto pilot as you paid the taxi and grabbed your bag.  
you had found out that the apartment you shared with Natasha was rented to someone else and now you knew she was here, Tony came out running and hugged you which was surprising, “woah Stark” you said smiling as he grinned, “oh my god I can’t believe you made it Natasha is going to go crazy” your body froze by the mention of her name you knew you shouldn’t but you learned you couldn’t live without her and you didn’t even know how to get together. Questions flooded your mind like what if she was with James and moved on you shook your head and looked at him and walked into the tower, you ran up the stairs into the apartment area and saw Natashas door, you took a deep breath and knocked on the door feeling really confused when you heard a baby cry and then you heard Natasha coo the baby and the door opened to reveal Natasha with a baby strapped to her chest and her hair up in a bun she looked gorgeous, her eyes widened so much when she saw you, “oh my god, (y/n)!” She said when a smile appeared on her face, “I’m still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn’t work, I came here to win you back, and dammit, I’ll do whatever I have to do even if that means beating up James” you said and looked at her as she cried and awkwardly hugged you with the baby between you to, “oh my god (y/n) I love you so much I’m such a shitty person after you left I didn’t talk to anyone and I god I never knew how much I needed you until you left and I’m ready now I didn’t understand before but now I want to be yours and yours only forever” she said and you kissed her head, “now I am a bit confused why there is a infant on your chest?” You looked at her, “here come inside” you walked into the messy apartment and sat on the only open space on the couch, “sorry Kaden has taken up all of my time lately” she said, “now who is Kaden?” You asked, “he’s my.. I mean our kid” she said and your eyes widened and you walked over to her and got Kaden out of the contraption and held him smiling at him, “wow” 

It was a lot of work and you knew your relationship was never going to be the same as before and in fact for a year you just were friends wanting to be there for Kaden and you slowly put all the broken pieces together and you could never see your life any different as you saw Natasha walk down the isle in all white and Kaden skipping next to her since he refused to go without her and you smiled brightly tears forming at your beautiful wife, “(y/n) I love you, you saved me from myself and I will spend the rest of my life repaying you for that”


End file.
